The Open Book
by clockworksharks
Summary: He'd been watching her for weeks. Edmund found it funny. Lucy found it troublesome. And Susan found it downright annoying. But something about the girl seemed far too familiar, like a place far away. A place he thought he would never see again, until now.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue **

**...**

_London, England_

The rain had relentlessly been falling in torrential downpour for the past week. Down the busy streets of London, fog and steam wafted it's way through the bustle of the umbrella packed crowd.

Peter Pevensie shivered as the cold harsh rain pounded down upon his worn black coat. The only good thing about the miserable weather was that it suited his mood most accurately. It had been close to four months since his return to England from an unexpected and abrupt 'holiday' quite literally a few hours before the beginning of the school year.

The thing about Peter Pevensie was, along with his younger brother Edmund and their two sisters Lucy and Susan, they had all once been kings and queens in a world separate from England. While the children had been staying with a mysterious professor during the air raids, the youngest Pevensie, Lucy, had stumbled upon a magical wardrobe that transported the children to the far off land of Narnia. After freeing the Narnians from the clutches of the evil White Witch, the four siblings had become kings and queens and had lived out their lives in the land far from home, until one day, years later when they were all adults, they had found themselves chasing a stag one moment, and tumbling through the wardrobe and back into England and their youth the next.

They had almost lost all hope until a year later, in the very train station that was the carry them off to a cruel fate of school in the city, they had been called back by Prince Caspian, hundreds of years ahead of their time in Narnia. After successfully reclaiming Narnia and putting Caspian on the throne, it had once again been time to say goodbye and return to their own home. For Peter and Susan, they suffered the cruel fate of knowing they were never to return again, for they were to old.

Or so, those had been the words of Aslan. Peter's stomach gave a lurch and turned icy cold at the very thought of the name. All though he had come face to face with the fact that he would never return to Narnia, it had never been driven from his thoughts for a single day since his return. He told himself over and over he would get accustomed to regular life, but so far, it had not been easy.

A tall, scruffy boy roughly the same age as Peter bumped into him as he passed, knocking Peter's umbrella to the ground.

"Watch it, tosser!" The lad jeered at Peter as he fell back into pace with the crowd. Peter's teeth and fists clenched in unison as he bent down to retrieve his umbrella. His sister Susan's words entered his thoughts.

"No more Fights Peter, just remember what Aslan said. It's time we lived our lives back here. Just don't let them bother you, all right?"

Peter unclenched his jaw and took a deep breath as he stood up.

The breath caught in his chest. There she was. Standing at the newsstand, thumbing through the first few pages of the daily post. Peter shuffled to the edge of the sidewalk as to avoid anymore-rude bumping civilians.

Yes, it was definitely her. The long, dark raven hair fell from her shoulders onto her gray school uniform. Peter inched closer to the stand to get a better look, his heart accelerating with each step.

Sure enough, there it was; the feeling yet again. He stepped closer. The girl's forefinger and thumb slid gently between the pages of the next newspaper, her lips forming a small frown.

Yes, again! He could feel it, almost taste it on the very air he breathed.

"Magic," he whispered.

"Sorry?"

Peter jumped and collided with the side of the newsstand. She had spun around, and now looked at him perplexedly, her pale blue eyes searching him up and down.

"I, umm, I—" Peter stuttered, trying to recover himself.

"Wait a minute," she said, her eyes narrowing. "Don't I know you from school?"

"Umm, I, do you?" Peter stammered weakly.

"Yes, I know who you are now. You're definitely in my literature class." She smiled; her pale lips curved upwards, sending a tingle to rush throughout Peter.

He opened his mouth to reply but she had already begun to speak.

"You're the one who sits behind me to the left, brooding all day long as you pretend to listen to what Professor Morrow has to say."

Peter flushed scarlet but noticed that she now had a playful smile tugging on the corners of her mouth.

"I do have a name," he blurted, rather rudely without realizing it. "I'm Peter."

The girl unfolded her arms. "Lara," she said, cocking one eyebrow and extending her right hand.

Peter took it. The second their skin met, a rush sent electric shivers shooting through his body. It was over in an instant. She pulled back and resumed her arms in folded position.

"So," she said pleasantly. "What are you doing?"

"That's a little forward, isn't it?" Peter said, taken aback slightly.

The girl, Lara shrugged. "It's a simple question, really. I don't see anything rude about it. I think it would be more rude of you not to answer."

Peter frowned. "I was going to buy a paper. My wireless cut out in the dorm, and I like to keep up to date with the war."

"You're Father too, huh?" Lara asked softly.

"Well yes," Peter replied, a sudden understanding that required no words suddenly came between them.

"Well, you really needn't bother wasting your money." Lara went on. "I've flipped through all of them, seems our front is holding up a good fight. But it is a British paper, really, they're all paid to write as if we're winning."

"I know." Peter smiled grimly. "But it does put you at little more at ease, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Lara said, her gaze shifting up to his. Their eyes met, blue orbs on blue orbs. Peter's insides leapt; the feeling, again!

And as soon as he had thought it, it vanished. The girl stepped closer to him to avoid an incoming newspaper shopper.

"Are you heading back to the school then?" She asked.

"I might as well," Peter sighed glumly. "There really isn't much else to do except enjoy the wonderful weather."

Lara laughed.

"Would mind walking with me then? I was foolish enough to forget an umbrella."

"Of course," Peter felt his cheeks heat up slightly and hoped she wouldn't notice. He opened the umbrella and lifted it over their heads, offering her his arm. She smiled at him, her blue eyes dancing all though there was no sun.

Peter kept his gaze fixed on her as they set off down the busy London Street, the whole time keeping his senses peeled for another sign. Praying that his mind was not filling itself with crazy notions and thoughts. For he was certain he had sensed something around this girl, a feeling that he hadn't felt since being back in Narnia. The feeling of pure, deep magic.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**...**

"Absolutely ridiculous!" Susan yelled in outrage, slamming shut a large physics textbook down on the table. "Peter, you've gone completely mad."

"I'm telling you Susan, I've never felt anything that magical since we were last in Narnia. There's something about her. She knows something, I'm sure of it."

"You're insane." Susan shook her head incredulously.

"I'm telling you the truth. I know what I felt. It's almost as if, as if I knew her from somewhere. Somewhere else. Like in Narnia—"

"Peter!" Susan jumped to her feet and stared her brother in the eye.

"For the last time," she said testily. "Will you please stop it with all this Narnia business. You've just got to accept that we aren't going back on move on. That's what he wants us to do Peter! He has no intention of sending us back!"

"But how do you know for sure?" Peter retorted. "You can't know Susan! What if he changes his mind?"

Susan sat back down huffily. The pair were seated at a small table in the back of the study hall of St. Charles Preparatory school for boys and girls.

"When you told me you had something important to discuss I honestly believed you." Susan sighed heavily, folding her arms and staring off out the old, cracked window as the rain-washed over it.

Peter was about to reply but Susan cut him off.

"And you have got to cut out all this nonsense about that girl." She said angrily. "It is not even remotely logical that she would possess any sort of magic, let alone have been someone you knew back in Narnia."

"You were wrong about logic the last time." Peter grumbled under his breath.

Susan sighed and pushed her thick brown hair behind her ears.

"Look," she said gently, reaching across the table to place a hand on her brother's arm.

"I know this isn't easy. It's been hard on all of us. But you and I need to accept it and move on."

Peter sighed and pushed back his chair. He knew what she was saying made sense, but a part of him just could not let it go. He had to find out for certain what is was with that girl. He just had to, whatever it took, even if that required lying to his sister in the meantime.

"All right, I'll try and let this go." He said, forcing a weak smile.

"Thank you. All I'm asking is that you try." Susan smiled happily. "We better get going, class starts in a few minutes."

"Okay. I'll see you later on then."

Peter and Susan bid their goodbyes and headed off in separate directions. Peter walked down the gloomy hallways as he headed off to his class. His mind was turning over and over with other's people's words.

"_Peter, you have got to let it go."_

"_Your brother and sister will not be returning to Narnia."_

At the last voice that echoed throughout Peter's thoughts, his stomach gave the familiar sinking feeling. His thoughts then turned to the mysterious girl whose eerie blue eyes kept reappearing in his mind.

As he turned the corner of the corridor, Peter thought back to the day he had first laid sights on Lara George.

"_Go on Ed, your holding up the train."_

"_Well if you'd quit shoving maybe I'd be able to see where I'm going!"_

"_Quit bickering you two, honestly." _

_Peter stepped out of the stiflingly humid train and onto the platform, lugging two large suitcases in each hand. The London smog filled his nostrils and the deafening noise of the underground swallowed his ears. _

_In front of him were his three younger siblings, all struggling with their baggage and their heavy hearts. Yet everyone shared a similar calm, that some how everything was going to be all right._

_Peter looked through the crowd. Girls and boys of all ages were filing very un-orderly out of the platform, each one trying to reach the surface for fresher air. He watched as two young girls, no younger then his littlest sister Lucy, struggled to carry suitcases up the steps that appeared to be twice the size of them._

_Peter pressed forward, trying to keep his eyes on his younger brother's head as he followed him to through the dimly lit underground._

_Suddenly a light flickered to his right, and he turned on instinct. It was then that he first saw her. Tall and thin, walking briskly through the crowd by herself. She had long, raven hair that was twisted into a braid that fell beneath her shoulders. Her sharp, dark eyebrows narrowed over two strikingly pale blue eyes. Peter couldn't pry his gaze from her._

_He was certain he had never seen her at school before, but something about her gave him a strange sense of familiarity. She turned her head and their eyes met, causing Peter to look away suddenly. When he looked back she was still staring at him, a small smile playing on her lips before she disappeared into the rest of the crowd._

_For some reason, his thoughts stayed locked onto the mysterious girl. Who was she? He knew her from somewhere, but could not place it._

"_Peter! Hurry up, we're going to miss the trolley!"_

Peter found himself standing in line in front of his classroom door. He pushed his blonde hair from his face, revealing a well-defined jaw and cheekbones. The past year his features had greatly developed although he really hadn't paid much attention, but apparently a few girls from his grade had.

"Hello Peter," two girls waved at him and giggled as they past. Peter smiled and nodded. He thought their names were Jane and Lauren, but he couldn't be sure. He didn't really pay that much attention in class anymore; his thoughts were to strewn all over the place to concentrate on anything academic, especially the works of William Shakespeare. However, despite his lack of interest he still managed to complete every assignment on task and maintain straight A's.

Professor Morrow, a tall, thin and slightly balding man came shuffling through the crowd with a stack full of books and papers tucked under his arms.

"Out of the way please!" He boomed. "Coming through, coming through!"

Peter suddenly reeled back to reality as he realized which class this was, literature. Lara was in this class. He usually made a point of listening to every word she said in class, but today he was going to spend his full attention observing her. He had to find out what the truth was about her.

As he took his seat he waited patiently for her to come. Sure enough, she strode into class moments later, her hair worn long today and cascading down her shoulders. She looked up and made eye contact him for a brief moment blinked and then took her seat ahead and one to the right of Peter.

Peter frowned; she hadn't even shown the slightest hint of recognizing him from the other day when he had so graciously walked her back to the school. For some reason, this bothered him quite a bit.

Professor Morrow had begun his relentless chatter about Julius Caesar, and the students began to scribble in their notes as they tried to follow along.

Peter was not paying any attention to his teacher's rant. He glared at the back of Lara's head for a good fifteen minutes, as if waiting for something bizarre to happen.

Sure enough, when Lara raised a hand to reply to the teacher's question, Peter sensed the feeling once again as the words fell out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry sir, but I just can't agree that this is one of his most influential plays. I mean really, Mac Beth was far more tragic and showed more depth."

Professor Morrow replied back but Peter couldn't even focus on his words. He just watched the way Lara's mouth twitched, her lips slightly open. She turned her head slowly and her eyes met with Peter's. She stared at him, and ever so slightly nodded her head. Peter blinked. What was that supposed to mean?

He leaned closer in his chair, not breaking their gaze. She raised her eyebrows and lowered her gaze to the side of her desk. Peter followed and saw that in her left hand she was loosely holding a piece of paper.

He looked back up at her. The corners of her lips curved upward and she winked before turning her attention back to the front to once again retort to the teacher.

Peter suddenly realized she was distracting him on purpose. Peter glanced nervously around before crouching lower in his desk and reaching forward. He took the piece of paper, and as he did his hand brushed against hers. Tingles shot straight up his spine.

In what he hoped was a nonchalant way, he straightened up and smoothed the piece of paper on his desk. His heart skipped a beat as his eyes studied in disbelief what was before them.

On the small piece of scrap, written in an elegant scroll were the simple words 'enjoying the lesson?' But it was what was drawn underneath them, in full and wondrous detail, a sketch of beast with a lion's body and eagle ears and wings. Held together in its paws was a small scroll, with the simple detail of the letter "L" scrawled across it.

Peter swallowed hard in his chest.

The picture Lara had illustrated on the paper looked exactly like a Narnian griffin.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**...**

* * *

Peter blinked and looked back up to Lara, who was staring firmly at the board, copying down what the professor was writing on the board. Peter's heart rate had accelerated. He had to speak to her immediately. The minutes dragged by, Peter sitting in absolute silence, not taking his eyes off of Lara's back. When the bell finally sounded and students began to file out of the classroom, Peter hurried up to Lara and grabbed her arm.

Almost immediately, sparks shot through his spine at the touch of their skin.

"May I have a moment?" He asked.

She looked puzzled, but followed him down the hall towards the side entrance of the school. They stepped outside into the cool, damp air. The rain had ceased pouring and was now drizzling all over the hard gray steps.

"Everything all right?" She asked inquisitively, studying Peter's face.

"Yes, uhh—" Susan's voice annoyingly popped into his head.

"_It is not even remotely logical that she would possess magic, let alone have been someone you knew back in Narnia."_

"Well uh, I was just wondering where you learned to draw like that." He finished lamely. Lara shrugged.

"Taught myself I suppose. I've been drawing since I was a little girl."

"So where did you learn to draw this—"

"—Griffin?" Lara finished his sentence for him.

"Is that what they're called?" Peter lied convincingly.

"Oh come on, don't be silly. You must have read fairytales when you were younger."

"So you've never seen one then?" Peter asked.

"Not in England of course." Lara replied, frowning at him.

"But you have seen one," Peter pressed.

"They don't exist in this world." Lara sighed and began to walk back to the doors.

"So you mean to say, they exist in other worlds?" Peter jogged up to her and grabbed her arm. He wasn't giving up that easily. She turned to face him, folding her arms.

"Really Peter, be logical. This world is the only world." She sighed with exasperation.

"You're lying." Peter grinned triumphantly.

Lara stared at him coolly, and then pressed a thin smile to her lips.

"Really, I have no idea what your on about."

"You expect me to believe that?" Peter laughed.

Other students had begun to walk by and were giving them quizzical looks. Some even spoke in hush whispers as they passed.

"If I don't start walking now, I'm going to be late for class. And I have no intention of you stopping me from going." She said haughtily. "It was just a drawing Peter, I don't see what your worked up about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Peter was sure of it. He knew she was fibbing; he could tell by the uneasy waver in her voice.

"I'm walking you to class," he added as she marched up the steps and back into the school. Lara scowled at him.

"So, did you know one then?" He asked as he struggled to keep up with her quick pace.

"Know one what?" She asked dismissively.

"A griffin."

She stopped dead in her tracks and whirled around. She was inches from her face and Peter could hear her unsteady breathing. He felt a little faint being so close to her perfect face and those deep pale blue eyes.

"Fairytales." She whispered, fixing her gaze to his eyes.

"No," Peter corrected. "Magic."

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth as if to speak but then shut it again, whirling around.

"Don't think you'll get away that easily!" Peter called after her as she stormed off down the hall.

He knew he had been right. Lara George had a secret, and he was determined to discover what it was.

* * *

"Really Pete, you don't think it was just a coincidence?" Edmund was sitting on Peter's dormitory bed, studying his older brother as he paced up and down the creaky floorboards.

"I'm telling you Ed. It couldn't have been. I showed you the drawing, come on!"

Edmund looked back down to the piece of paper in his hand.

"Yes, I see that. But she is right you know, lots of people write fairytales about magical creatures. Fawns, griffins, giants—the whole lot of them."

"But I'm telling you Ed, every time I'm around her, I get this feeling—"

Edmund chuckled and Peter glared at him.

"What's so funny?" He asked irritably.

"I think you've fallen for this Lara girl, to be quite honest. Blinded by love." Edmund began to laugh hysterically at his own words.

Peter blinked.

"That is total bullocks!" He shouted angrily, glaring at his brother.

"Sure, sure. You probably just haven't realized it yet. You're going through, oh what's it called, denial! Your in denial Peter."

"This is ridiculous. First Susan, and now you." Peter grumbled.

"I'm sorry Pete, but until you get substantial proof that she's a Narnia somehow come to live in our world, I'm just going to have to go along with my theory."

"Well I am not in love with her," Peter snapped. "I barley know her. But I will get proof, which I guarantee. Just give me time."

Edmund sighed and shook his head with a smile.

"Honestly Peter, maybe I should have been the older brother."

Peter chucked a pillow at his head.

"Oww! Knock it off Peter!"

"You better get going back to your room." Peter said sulkily.

"All right. Just try not to think about it Pete, I think your overacting." Edmund said as he left the room.

Peter sighed miserably and sunk into a chair, burying his hands in his face. Maybe they were right. Maybe he was just so desperate to cling onto anything that reminded him of Narnia that his imagination would run wild.

However, there was still one person left to confine in. Lucy would understand, he was sure of it. She had always been right about sensing magic and thought with her heart as well as her head. Peter stood up and looked out the window, the rain had recommenced again. He would find his youngest sister first thing tomorrow after breakfast.

It was getting late, so Peter changed into his pajamas and readied himself for bed. He could barley think about anything, his thoughts had all melted together and his head was a buzz of so many things. He sunk wearily into his bed and switched off the lamp.

He fell into a light sleep, tossing and turning in his bed, dreaming vividly.

_He dreamt about being back in Narnia, when he was older, about in his late twenties. He was riding his horse through a tall grassy meadow. The others had stayed home for afternoon tea. The sun beat down on his back as he trotted through the fields, enjoying the sweet summer air._

_His horse, Charlie, who could speak just as fluently as any human asked if they could stop for a rest and enjoy a nice helping of grass. Peter swung himself off of Charlie and wandered down the meadow while Charlie munched away happily at the green grass._

_Peter wandered past the meadow and down by a thicket of trees. He had ridden far from the castle today; he was only a few miles away from the Arkenland border. He found a nearby stream and bent down to get himself a drink from the cool, fresh stream._

_He suddenly heard a rush of wings and an eagle cry above him. He looked up so see a griffin, large and majestic, circling above him. He watched with interest, as it landed not to far off from him. He hailed the griffin and walked closer, jumping across the stream._

_"Hello there," he called merrily. The griffin turned and smiled him a beaky smile._

_"Hello my good king! What brings you so close to the good borders of Arkenland?"_

_"Just enjoying the fresh air." Peter replied. "What about you, good sir?"_

_"I have come to retrieve the good lady of Elomeer's house." The griffin replied. "If you wait a few moments, I'm sure she'd love to meet you."_

_"Lady?" Peter frowned._

_"Oh yes," The griffin ruffled his feathers in the sunlight and stretched._

_"She is a lady of Arkenland, a great warrior and scholar. Better known as L. Surely you have heard of her good king?"_

_"I'm afraid I have not," Peter answered._

_"Well here she comes now," the griffin said, looking over to his left as a figure stepped into the clearing._

_She was tall, and glided through the trees as she walked. As she stepped into the sunlight the rays caught on her dark eyes and—_

_Pale blue eyes._

Peter awoke with a jolt. His bed sheets were a mess and his hair was is disarray all over his face. He could not believe what he had just seen. Had he dreamt it all? Or was had that really happened in his past life in Narnia. He wracked his brains to try and remember. The dream had been so vivid and real.

He shook himself out of the remainder of his sleep and flicked on the lamp of his bedside table. Sure enough, the drawing Lara had made for him was still sitting there. He snatched it up quickly.

Bent over the light, he took in the small detail drawn on the paper griffin's scroll; a small, single letter in written in elegant penmanship.

"L," Peter said under his breath. He glanced over at the clock above his dresser. He jumped out of bed and began to dress quickly, already formulating a plan in his mind. In a few more hours, he'd be able to find Lucy. As he reached for a candle in his bedside drawer he could not shake the image of searing blue eyes from his mind.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**...**

* * *

"So, you think that this girl, Lara, is really this L person? The girl from your dream?"

Peter took a deep breath. "Yes, I honestly do, Lu."

Lucy smiled at him, patting him comfortingly on the back.

"Well don't worry about the others, I believe you."

Peter sighed with relief. "Oh thanks Lucy, you're the best." He leaned over and hugged his little sister tightly.

"Oww!" She giggled. "You're hurting me!"

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "What made you believe me though?" He added.

"Well," Lucy began. "For one thing your almost eighteen. I really don't think you'd lie about something like this for fun. You always were somewhat practical. Of course, you've got nothing on Susan."

The two laughed at the sheer truth of it.

"But the thing that puzzles me," Lucy went on. "Is why Aslan would say he had no intention of sending you back?"

Peter paused, unsure of what to say.

"Because really," Lucy went on. "If he's giving you all these signs now, maybe he's changed his mind!"

"I don't want to get my hopes up Lu." Peter said abruptly; all though the reassurance of his little sister's faith had already put him in much higher spirits.

"It really is a mystery." Lucy sighed.

The two were seating outside in the park nearby their schools on a cool Saturday morning. The rain had stopped but the sun was still refusing to peek from behind its thick blanket of clouds.

"Tell you what," Lucy said suddenly, turning to Peter with her eyes shining bright. "I've just had a great idea."

"And what's that?" Peter asked.

"We'll make this sort of like a game." Lucy said excitedly. "Sort of like, detectives or secret agents. And Lara is the one we need to spy on. Now, Susan will be absolutely no help and forbid us from doing it, so we mustn't let her know. But I'm sure Edmund can be convinced. He likes stuff like this."

"What exactly are you plotting Lucy?" Peter laughed.

"We're going to spy on her, to see if she gives us anymore hints on being from Narnia, or Arkenland which is where I think she must have came from judging by your dream."

"Do you remember anything about Elomeer?" Peter asked hopefully.

Lucy frowned. "No, I don't re-call. It's been so long." She sighed, smoothing out her brown skirt.

"All right, well maybe if your plan works we'll soon enough find out. What did you have in mind?"

The siblings sat on the bench discussing their plan of action. Lucy insisted that she was to be chief of all operations, as it had been her idea in the first place. Peter grudgingly agreed and the plan was made. Peter was to talk to her as often as he possible could, but without annoying or pestering her. Lucy would watch her after class hours because they both lived in the girl's dormitories. And both of them along with Edmund's help would figure out what she did on weekends, by secretly following her around when she left the school.

Peter felt a little nervous about the last part, in case she caught them. But Lucy insisted it would all work out fine and they would easily have an excuse on the ready.

Feeling in much better spirits, Peter walked with Lucy to a small café around the corner and bought them both two large mugs of hot chocolate and a cinnamon bun to split.

The two sat and chatted about school, and memories from Narnia. Peter loved this about Lucy. Despite her young age, having already seen nearly a full lifetime in Narnia, she was quite grown up but still remained true to her youth. She graciously accepted everything about him and was always ready to listen about anything.

"Still Peter," Lucy said, after Peter had broached the subject of the mysterious Lara one more. "I am a little worried you might be getting to involved."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't want you to hurt yourself," Lucy sighed as she ripped off a piece of the sticky, sweet bun and popped it into her mouth.

"Just be careful. If Aslan wants you to go back you will, but I think we need to trust him and let him do things his own way."

"So you're calling off the plan?" Peter asked miserably.

"Certainly not," Lucy laughed and almost choked on her mouthful.

Peter shook his head with a grin and handed her a napkin.

"It's going to be far to exciting." She beamed. "We should start immediately."

* * *

A few hours later, Peter, Edmund and Lucy had all assembled on Oxford Street.

"Do you have any idea how difficult it was to ditch Susan?" Edmund whined. "She's going to find out something is up with all our suspicious behavior."

"As long as nobody rats us out," Lucy said boldly, glaring at Edmund. "We'll be fine. Now, Peter you said she likes coming here often, right?"

"Yeah." Peter shrugged. "She likes going to the newsstand over there."

"And you've run into her there how many times?" Edmund chuckled.

"Once, actually." Peter replied testily.

"So how do you know she goes there often?"

Peter sighed. "Look, I just guessed. Maybe this is a bad idea."

"No!" Lucy hissed. "Shut up! Look over there!"

Sure enough, they had lucked out. Across the street dressed in a soft, black long coat buttoned up over a gray pleated skirt, was Lara George, holding a paper in one hand and a baguette in the other.

The three siblings crouched down behind a large mailbox to hide from her sights.

"Come on!" Whispered Lucy. "I think she's heading for the park!"

The three hurried off down the street, keeping their eyes fixed on Lara.

"She walks awfully fast." Edmund wheezed as he stopped to catch his breath.

"Come on Edmund!" Lucy cried.

The pursuit continued. They followed Lara as she walked all the way though the park, nearly knocking over an old man and his sandwich and bumping into several displeased ladies along the way.

They continued to follow as she walked past the park and then decided to stop by a dimly lit bookshop on a corner street.

"She's gone in!" Edmund whispered.

"Come on, I have to know what she's doing in there." Peter said. "She doesn't know either of you, one of you two go in and see what she's up to."

"I'll do it!" Edmund piped up.

"No, I'm chief of operations remember!" Lucy scolded. "I get to do it. Besides, she won't be suspicious of me. Do my troops agree? Or do I have to hand out demerits?"

"Agreed." Peter and Edmund sighed in unison, rolling their eyes.

"All right. Stay here, I'll be back in a moment."

Peter and Edmund watched anxiously as Lucy skipped across the street and into the little bookshop. 10 minutes past and Peter was growing impatient.

"Look!" Edmund hissed, pointing across the street.

Peter watched as Lara emerged from the bookshop, a small volume tucked neatly under her arms as she set off down the street.

"Should we follow her?" Peter asked.

"What about Lucy?"

"Damn." Peter swore quietly, as he watched Lara disappear around the street. "We've lost her."

"Well here comes our supreme chief commander." Edmund stated.

Sure enough, Lucy came dashing across the street, excitement wide in her eyes.

"You're not going to believe it!" She panted and sat down on the bench next to Peter.

"Well, spill it Lu!" Edmund said impatiently.

"Hold your horses, will you?" Lucy said crossly but the began to babble out her tale.

"I followed her in the shop. Turns out it's run by a gypsy woman who has all sorts of books about mumbo jumbo magic and fantasy books. Lara was upstairs so I had to be really sneaky. I don't even think she noticed me. She was in a dusty little part of the shop in the fiction section. She grabbed a book but I couldn't read the title."

"Well what good does that do us?" Peter groaned.

"Will you please stop interrupting?" Lucy sighed with exasperation. "Anyways, she went downstairs to pay for the book so I followed, hiding behind a shelve while she pays. I just barley got a glimpse of the title but I'm pretty sure it was called 'the open book'

Peter and Edmund glanced at each other.

"The open book?" Edmund repeated. Peter frowned.

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not sure," Lucy said. The three siblings glanced at each other.

"Whatever it is though," she added. "We have to find out."

* * *

A week past without making any progress on their case. Lucy discovered that Lara likes to eat lot's of blueberries at breakfast, and she sneaks some back up to the dorms every day for an after noon snack. Edmund discovered that she only wore her hair in a braid twice a week. And Peter noticed everything. He would watch her longingly from across his lunch table and sometimes ventured towards to her make conversation. He tried to keep it simple and friendly, but every time they talked she seemed distracted and always hurried off.

Peter was growing frustrated. He needed another sign. He had to find something out about that book.

"And you're sure you haven't seen her reading it once?"

"I'm positive. She only ever does her homework in the common room." Lucy replied. The three were seated at a large table in the dining hall.

"Same with at lunch." Peter sighed in defeat, picking at his potatoes glumly.

"What is the use of buying a book that you never read?" Edmund added.

"I think she's hiding it. It must have something to do with her secret." Lucy said knowingly.

"I'm almost ready to give up." Peter said miserably.

"Give up on what?"

The three siblings jumped at the voice of their sister Susan, who was now taking a seat in-between Lucy and Edmund and looking at them questioningly.

"His math homework." Edmund said simply.

"But your not doing any homework." Susan frowned, gesturing to the table space in front of Peter, which was empty aside from his plate.

"I know, I'm just telling them about it." Peter blurted.

"Oh, I see. Well, just thought you'd all like to know, tomorrow is outdoor sports day, the weather is supposed to clear up."

"Oh goodie!" Lucy said delightedly.

"I know. I've been dying to practice my archery since, well, you know." Susan trailed off.

The other three nodded with understanding.

"And fencing!" Edmund said excitedly. "I can't wait to beat everyone."

The four laughed and chatted for the remainder of the dinner hour and then bid their farewells.

"So," Edmund said jostling Peter as they headed off back to the dorms. "Spoken to our mystery girl at all today?"

"I said hello and talked about the weather." Peter shrugged.

"You really need to be getting a move on mate," Edmund shoved him and winked cheekily.

"I cannot believe this," Peter groaned. "My younger brother, trying to give me girl advice. It's almost to hysterical to laugh."

"Say what you will Peter!" Edmund called. "You know it's true!"

He said goodnight to Edmund and then went to his dorm to prepare for bed. He tried doing a bit of homework but for some reason, Edmund's words were sticking to his thoughts like glue.

What was his fixation with Lara George? That had a simple enough answer; he knew she had a secret. And had something to do with Narnia. But, if that was all true, then what had been his connection in Narnia? He possessed little to no memory of her. But then again, he had lived a lifetime in Narnia, met many people not to mention numerous amounts of females. Arkenland had been full of beautiful young woman.

His cheeks rushed up in heat at the thought and he tried to focus his attention to recalling Lara, or someone like Lara in Narnia. Every time he tried, his head just began to ache. For some reason, he had recalled a great more of his past in Narnia, when he had actually returned to Narnia the second time. Of course he recalled plenty of things now, but even the littlest moments had come back to him while being at the ruins of their castle.

As he thought and thought, Peter's eyelids began to flutter until his head flopped over onto his textbook and he dozed off into a heavy sleep.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**...**

* * *

Peter awoke early the next morning, sore and tired from his unpleasant sleep. He stumbled downstairs for breakfast, his shirt un-tucked and his hair a mess.

"What happened to you?" Edmund said, giving his brother the look over.

"Feel asleep on a book." Peter grumbled, sitting down next to him, resting his head on his hand.

"Well you better wake up," Edmund said, rolling his eyes. "It's outdoor sports day today!"

The students all assembled outdoors after lunch. The sun had finally given out and was peaking through the clouds, shining down upon the dewy fresh grass.

The Pevensie children had assembled with the rest of their schoolmates, ready for what was always their favorite day of school. Susan glanced to left so see a couple of boys give her dirty looks. She had beaten all of them the previous year.

First up was the archery, Susan was eager to practice. She shot three perfect bulls eyes in a row much to the envy of the other students.

After the archers had their go, fencing was next. Edmund did excellent, winning every fight in a matter of mere minutes. When Peter took his turn, no one volunteered to fence him. Everyone was well too aware of what had happened last year. Peter had gotten so angry with one of the boys for sneering at him that he had shoved him into a dirty water trough at sword point.

"Come on!" Sighed the teacher who was supervising. "Won't anyone fence Mr. Pevensie here?"

"I'll do it."

Peter spun round, mouth slightly agape in shock. From the sidelines, Lucy nudged Edmund hard in the ribs.

"Knock that off, will you Lu?"

"Look who it is!" Lucy hissed.

Sure enough, Lara George stepped up to the fencing circle, a sly grin playing on her sultry lips.

"Oh come on." Peter groaned.

"What? To scared to fight a girl?" Lara scoffed as she laced up her fencing mask.

"Miss George are you sure? Mr. Pevensie has a tendency of being quite violent." The teacher said disapprovingly.

"I'm not scared."

"I'll go easy." Peter replied, glaring at Lara.

"I won't." Lara smiled, taking her readying position.

"What on earth is she thinking?" Edmund whispered in Lucy's ear. Susan had now joined them, staring on in disbelief.

"Who's that?" She asked, puzzled.

"That's Lara." Lucy answered.

Susan's eyes widened in shock.

"Fencers take your mark," the teacher shouted. "And begin!"

Peter locked eyes with his opponent. He felt the tingle and rush as he gripped the small sword in his right hand. It was nothing compared to the magnificent sword he was used to, but he had left that behind in Narnia.

The pair began to circle each other. Through the fencing masks, Peter couldn't help but notice that Lara wouldn't stop smiling.

With a clash of metal, their swords met. Peter almost fell back in shock at the amount of strength she issued into her blows. She was light-footed, and moved around quickly with ease.

He kept up, putting his full attention on all of her moments. Left, to the right, then back to the left, swing, jump, left again, right again. They were an equal match of ability and power.

A small crowd had gathered around with interest at the loud clashing noises.

"Where do you suppose she learned to fight like that?" Susan mused aloud.

Edmund and Lucy just glanced at each other nervously.

Peter was struggling to keep up now, as the fight wore on Lara seemed to gain more momentum, striking harder and faster until suddenly, she was right up in his face. Being so close to her vivid blue eyes, Peter's mind broke his focus for a split second. It was enough. Within an instant, his flimsy sword went flying out of his grip and he fell hard on the tender earth.

He looked up to see Lara tossing off her mask and shaking out her dark hair as she held the tip of her sword to his throat.

"Time!" The teacher called, looking very wide-eyed and pale. "Um, very good Mr. Pevensie and Miss George. You may be excused. Next fencers?"

Peter got to his feet and dusted the dirt off of his shirt.

"Not bad," Lara noted.

"Thanks, I guess." Peter said, completely dumbfounded.

They shook hands, which was regulation after a fight. Once again Peter felt the strange, warm tingling sensation every time their skin made contact.

"Be seeing you then." Lara said absently before turning.

"Not so fast." Peter said grabbing her firmly by both arms and spinning her around so their faces were inches apart.

The tension between them was almost deafening.

From behind them, Lucy, Edmund and Susan were all watching in shock.

"You don't suppose he's going to kiss her, do you?" Edmund muttered. Susan snorted with laughter.

"Is there a problem Peter?" Lara asked innocently.

"I think it's about time you tell me everything you know." Peter said quietly, pulling her to the side of the field so there conversation would go unheard and un-noticed.

Lara took a deep breath. "I can't." She said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Peter pressed. "Listen. I know you know. Somehow, I'm sure how but you do. I can feel it. I'm not crazy."

"No." Lara sighed, her blue eyes clouding over with sadness. "But I can't tell you just yet."

"Why not?" Peter relaxed his grip on her arms, noticing they had started to turn red under the pressure of his grip.

"You will, in good time." Lara said. "You need to trust me, Peter. He's got plans for us."

Peter's heart raced. A lump caught in his throat.

"You mean, you—"

"Shh," Lara whispered, placing a finger to his lips.

Peter felt faint and lightheaded.

"All in good time." She said softly, letting her finger brush gently over his lips before drawing it away.

With that she took his hands and released them from her arms, smiled and then turned and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Said Susan in a stern tone. Peter turned to find her standing behind him with her arms folded crossly. Standing behind her were Edmund and Lucy who looked nervous.

"I'll tell you." Peter said with a sigh. "But you aren't going to like it Susan. Not one bit."

* * *

"I can't believe this." Susan laughed, shaking her head an hour later.

"You've got to believe us Susan," Lucy begged. "Honestly."

"No." Susan retorted. "I've just gotten used to being back in England. Aslan told me himself I wouldn't be going back and I've learned to accept that. And Peter here, obviously needs to do the same."

"But there are so many signs!" Edmund protested. "This girl obviously knows about Narnia. There's no other explanation."

"Never the less." Susan said coolly. "I don't like her."

"You've never even met her!" Peter said angrily.

"Does it really matter? She's turned my brother into a complete maniac and is already working on my sister and other brother as well."

"Susan, don't be like that." Lucy whined.

"You're all ridiculous." Susan grumbled. "Listen, you followed her around spying on her! You've all lost it!"

"You have to come around Susan." Edmund said grimly. "Don't you want to see Narnia again?"

"Of course I do!" Susan shouted, tears forming at her eyes. "Of course I do! I want to go back and see the fawns, and the centaurs, and the animals and Caspian and—"

At the mention of Caspian's name she choked loudly and burst into tears.

"Oh Susan," Lucy sighed.

"I want to see them all so badly. But I know I'm not going back! Ever! Now will you all please drop this nonsense and get on with your lives."

With her last remark, Susan got to her feet and hurried off.

"I had no idea she was feeling that way," Peter said guiltily.

"Me either." Lucy agreed in a hushed tone.

"Girls." Edmund shook his hand. Lucy pinched him angrily.

The two began shouting and hitting each other while Peter stared glumly out the window, Lara's words running on play by play in his mind. He didn't honestly think he could wait another day. His insides were burning of questions to ask her. Answers he desperately wanted to know. At this point, he just wanted to be around her at all costs. The very presence of her alone made him feel calmer. It reassured him that Narnia had not just been a dream.

* * *

A week passed. Lara had been missing from class for the past few days and Peter was started to grow anxious. Lucy and Edmund were getting very concerned. He would lash out unexpectedly and through tantrums and fits through out the day. He had gotten kicked out of class four times in the past two days for abrupt anger behavior.

Where could she be? What if she had already gone and left without him. She couldn't, she just couldn't. He needed the answers. He needed to know what the plan was for him.

The third day came. It was the longest yet. Peter didn't pay the slightest bit of attention in any of his classes. When dinner came, he barley touched anything on his plate. After dinner he didn't do any homework. He waited until it was very late and dark before finally crawling into bed and staring up at the cracks running along his ceiling. One of the cracks reminded him of a river in Narnia, it's twisting shape and bends. His eyes began to close, sleep finally overtaking him.

_He began to dream of the river. Walking along side in. He wasn't alone, someone else was there but he could not make out the face. He felt strangely calm and relaxed, as though nothing could go wrong. But then the sky clouded overhead and turned a dark violent purple and black, spitting out lightning and rain angrily. _

_He began to run, his legs flying beneath him. He ran and ran but could not escape the storm. Suddenly a flash illuminated the sky and he heard shrill cries from up above along with the whooshing of wings. _

He jolted awake, drenched in sweat. When his eyes came into focus a pair of pale blue ones were staring him straight in the face. He yet out a loud yell of shock.

"Peter, shush! You're going to wake up the whole school!"

He fumbled around for his lamp and switched it on.

Lara was crouched on top of him, her eyes darting around the room wildly.

"What are you doing?" He demanded. "Where have you been the past three days?"

"Hush!" She whispered, gesturing with her hands for him to keep it down.

"What's going on?" He asked quietly. He suddenly felt the heat from her body, being this close to her was strange.

"Come with me," she whispered, her eyes shining in the dark. "It's time."


	6. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:** _ I got a fair bit of complaints on my last chapter and I do realize that yes, it was more then a little rushed because I wasn't sure if I'd find anytime to update within the next few days. I apologize about the fencing scene to, after I re-read it I thought it was complete rubbish but had no time to re-write. Also thank you to everyone who corrected my spelling as well. I will try and edit up the previous chapter hopefully soon, but until then here's the next. Also I should mention a few things as well about my story._

_I am aware that the children do go to separate schools in both the movies and books, and I had originally planned that but it really was to complicated to make all the female and male characters interact in such a way in less they weren't in the same school._

_I am afraid that Lara is getting a bit to typical and I do need to work on her character establishing, so hopefully that will change within the next couple of chapters. So without further ado, here it is. And please forgive the long dialogue in this chapter, but it's necessary._

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**...**

"First things first." Lara spoke over her shoulder to Peter, who was following behind her at a quick pace. "I am who I say I am. My name is Lara George."

Peter nodded and was about to spew out a million questions but Lara cut him off at the pass.

"Look, we don't have much time. I'll give you the short version of the story and then after if you have any questions, you can ask me later."

The pair turned the corner of the hall, the candle illuminating their shadows on the dark oak walls as they passed by.

"I was born in Archenland while the white witch was still in power." She began, speaking rapidly and with urgency. "I never knew my parents. I was the only survivor of a small town, where the witch brutally murdered everyone as part of her conquest to rule, well, everything."

Peter nearly bumped into her as she made another sharp turn. He was entirely engrossed in her story, finding it very difficult not to interrupt.

"Anyways, the witch always had trouble trying to control the griffins, who had fled to the mountains as a retreat. They held a strong defense there. A watcher was flying overhead and decided to search for survivors. There he found me, and brought me to the mountains. Because I was human, they had to keep me hidden at all costs from the witch. I lived there for the first half of my life until one day—"

"Me, Lucy, Susan and Edmund came to Narnia." Peter blurted, unable to contain himself. His immediately bit his tongue in self-punishment. Lara seemed to forgive him however, for she continued on with the story.

"Yes. Soon after the winter had melted, other humans came back to the lands and settled. One was a young man named Elomeer and his family. He became a lord of Archenland. The griffins sent me to the castle so that I would be able to live with my own kind. I visited them often of course, but one came to live with me at the castle, a young boisterous griffin that I had grown up with named Piff."

"Anyhow, Piff, Elomeer and I became great friends and life was excellent. Except one day, on my 21st birthday, Elomeer grew angry with me." Lara's voice trembled softly as she uttered the last words and Peter felt her grip on his arm tighten ever so slightly at the mention of his name.

Peter immediately wanted to know what had happened, but Lara grabbed his arm and dragged him down another long corridor.

"He told me he would send me far away because I no longer deserved to be here. He had this book you see, he claimed it to have strong magical properties and that it would send me out of our realm and into another. The one you and I are standing in now."

"He sent you here?" Peter asked in bewilderment. "How on earth did he have a portal to this world?"

"I don't know. I was so confused when I got here as well. It was a year ago in real time. I adapted relatively quick though, because a nice old couple took me in. They thought I was a runaway or an orphan. They eventually adopted me and gave me their sir name, George. I have never been more grateful to two people in my whole life. They thought this year they would send me off to school. So I went. I had lost all hope in ever returning to Narnia and Archenland. That is, until I met you."

Peter swallowed hard. They had stopped now, in front of the entrance to the school's library. Lara turned to him, her eyes flickering in the shadows.

"At first I wasn't sure it was you," she whispered quietly. "But I knew I was certain when you dragged me outside that day. You were the high king Peter, and I knew you in my other life."

A weight the ton of several hundred elephants felt as though it had been lifted from Peter's back. He had been right. He was not crazy, everything he had been feeling the past few months had been true.

"Okay, but I don't understand." Peter frowned. "Why didn't you use the book to get back? And didn't you buy it, last week?"

Lara sighed. "The book tells stories of events that occurred, will occur or are occurring. Unfortunately, the pages change every day so it's nearly impossible to trace the page that would me back to the right place and time. I thought that even if I found the page, I'd never know to actually get myself back. I got rid of the book a few weeks before I met you. Sold it to a small shop so I'd never be tempted to go find it again. It was driving me crazy. But I changed my mind after we met. I've been reading the book none stop since I got it back. And finally, I've gotten a sign."

Peter felt his heart race with anticipation. Lara put a finger to her lips and slowly fiddled with the lock on the library door. She pulled a pin out of her hair and slid it into the lock and began to twist. The lock clicked open as the door opened with a slow, rusty creak. They stepped in side and Lara quietly shut the door behind them.

Peter fumbled for a pair of matches in his pocket. He drew them out and struck one, lighting their way as they headed to a table in the back of the massive room.

From under her dressing coat, Lara pulled out a thin, silvery book. The same book Lucy had described to Peter only a matter of days before.

Peter found a candle on the table and lit it before blowing out his match.

In elegant spidery writing the words 'The Open Book' were engraved into the dusty spine of the book. Peter could feel magical radiating from it has Lara set it down on the table.

Lara looked up at him, took a deep breath and opened the book.

The spine cracked open and the book fell onto a page. The writing was so tiny Peter had to lean close to read it.

"May the third." He read allowed in the darkness. "The third year of Caspian the tenth."

He looked up at Lara with excitement. "Caspian!" He exclaimed.

Lara frowned. "I had no idea who that was."

"He's the prince, well, King now. We put him on the throne last year. Uh, long story." He stopped himself, and continued to read.

"This day tells the coming of two great warriors from another realm stepping into our own. The siege upon Narnia by the fierce Camparians is still undergoing. It is thought to believe that three others from that land also followed the first two. They come to Narnia by magical properties or perhaps, Aslan himself."

Peter's voice stopped at the sound of his own voice speaking Aslan's name. A breeze swept it's way through the library and fluttered the pages of the book.

"Go on," Lara urged.

"The purpose for their arrival remains unknown, however it is believed they were send to help save the land from the treacherous hands of the Camparians."

"Look here," Lara pointed to the bottom of the page. "At the very bottom. Do you see it?"

Peter squinted, moving the candle closer to the page. His heart skipped a beat.

"L and P." He mouthed.

"It has to be us." Lara murmured.

A sudden crash from behind them caused the two to leap up in alarm. Lara grabbed the book in a panic just as another crash echoed through out the room.

"Someone's here!" Peter cried desperately, about to make a run for it.

"Peter?"

Peter and Lara stopped dead in their tracks.

"Peter, is that you?"

From behind a tall shelf, Lucy's figure immerged into the light.

"Lu?" Peter asked in astonishment. "What are you—"

A loud coughing noise interrupted him.

"You stubbed my toe with that book Lucy, look. And now I've got dust on over my—"

"Ed?" Peter asked. "What on earth are you two doing here? And in the middle of the night."

"Following you two of course." Lucy rolled her eyes as if it was obvious.

"I heard noises outside my door and went to investigate. I saw Lara leave the dorm so I followed her. Then I ran into Edmund half way, who had been following you."

"I see." Peter laughed.

"Following me?" Lara asked in surprise. "How did she—oh never mind I'm not even going to ask."

Lucy beamed.

"Well what's going on?" Edmund demanded as he joined the group, his brown hair all astray and still dressed in his navy blue overcoat and slippers. "Why all this secrecy?"

Peter explained the situation as quickly as he could, watching as his younger sibling's eyes grew wide at his explanation.

"Can it be?" Lucy whispered.

"That's what we're about to find out." Peter grimaced. "Now, Lara. I need to think about what happened when Elomeer sent you here in the first place. How exactly did he activate the magic?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out for a year now." Lucy said bitterly. "I remember he read everything on the page out loud, which we've already done. And then—"

Her eyes went wide and her face very pale.

"Of course! That's it! How stupid could I have been?" She slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Everyone gather closely," she urged, huddling the small group around the book.

"The inscription on the side. He read that to me and that's the last thing I remember. I wonder if—"

She stopped dead. "Did you just hear that?" She whispered.

"Hear what?"

"That coughing."

"Edmund, stop it, will you?" Peter sighed.

"It wasn't me." Edmund said, looking scared.

Peter snatched the candle off the table and began to walk slowly over to the shelves of books. He heard the steady sound of heavy breathing. He creeped towards a book case, and gently pushed a book through to the other side. With a crash, it landed on the floor on the opposite side of the shelf, followed by a high-pitched shriek.

He whipped around the corner to find Susan standing in the darkness.

She looked absolutely livid. Peter had never her seen her look more angry. She had her fists balled so tightly the white of her knuckles looked like they might explode.

"How could you?" She shook with rage. "I told you stop this."

"Susan. Shut up." Peter yelled.

Susan blinked. "Excuse me?"

Before she could protest, he dragged her over to the table to join the others.

"Peter I am going to write to mother—" Susan bellowed, her usually soft features now red with temper.

"Shush!" Lara cried. To the five children's horror, the sound of footsteps echoed down the corridor.

"Don't tell me to shush!" Susan spat at her. "You're the one who's turned my brothers and sister into raving lunatics!"

"Read it now." Peter said in a low voice. "Lara, read it now!"

"Peter what's going on?" Susan demanded furiously.

"Shut up Susan!" Edmund and Lucy yelled in unison.

"Lara. I mean it, this is our last chance." Peter said urgently.

The footsteps grew louder and quicker now, racing up the hall.

"For every vow that has been broken," Lara read. "Your truth shall never go unspoken. For even though I hold you dear, after I speak these words you shall disappear."

"What kind of inscription is that?" Edmund snorted with laughter.

"Don't pinch!" Lucy cried, slapping Edmund across the arm.

"I didn't!" Edmund said through gritted teeth. "Oww!"

"Oh not this again!" Susan whined.

"Everyone hold hands!" Peter commanded loudly over the ruckus. "You all know what's going to happen next!"


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**...**

He heard a thump as something heavy collided with the cold earth. It took him a few moments to realize that the thumping sound came from none other then his own body. Feeling slowly crept back to him. A dull pain spread throughout him. Small, shifting movements of the hands and feet. The pain seared. His focus was returning.

He ventured to lift his eyelids. The sharp impact of light caused him to immediately re-shut them. Slowly, painstakingly, he rolled himself over onto his side and then fully exposed his eyes to the light. The hot sun poured down upon him, warming his body. He lay there for a few minutes, just breathing, still unable to think clearly.

He managed to sit himself up and rub his head. A large lump was forming at the back, throbbing just to spite him.

He looked around. He was sitting in a lush meadow. The grass danced around his feet in the sunshine and a cool, soothing breeze whipped through his hair. It was impossible to mistake this place for anywhere else. Suddenly, panic struck him. Where were the others? He began to search around violently.

A hint of gray in the tall grass caught his eye. Despite the pain, he staggered over to where the limp figure was laying.

"Lara," he croaked, shaking her violently. "Lara, wake up!"

A hand shot out and smacked his arms off violently. Peter sat down with a thud. Lara stirred and slowly raised herself up to a sitting position.

"I guess I'd be correct in saying that it worked then, didn't it?" She smirked, looking over at Peter. She glanced around.

"Where are the others?"

"I don't know." Peter said anxiously. There was no one else around in sight. The grassy field stretched on for what looked like miles and miles of lush, rolling grass. There were a few trees to their left.

Lara began crawling on her hands and knees, searching about the ground below her.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"The book." Lara said quietly. "It's gone."

* * *

"Susan! Don't!"

A piercing scream echoed around the forest, causing the leaves on the trees to shudder in protest. A few curious creatures poked their heads out of their nests long enough to hear a following slew of very unladylike curses.

"I'm taking us back at once and that's final. I am older then you and you must be taught to respect me. I'm your sister."

She began to flip through the pages desperately.

"And Peter is your brother!" Edmund spat at the ground, stomping his feet. His eyes narrowed in disgust towards his sister.

"Peter brought us all into this mess and I'm going to get us out of it." Susan was clutching the book to her chest with the intent to never surrender it.

"Susan, I really hate to do this." Edmund sighed. He glanced toward Lucy who looked back with a flicker of understanding.

"Do what? What are you two—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Edmund and Lucy cried out in unison and charged towards her, knocking her off her feet full force and into a pile of leaves.

"You beasts!" Susan swore as she spat out a particularly dirty leaf from her mouth.

"Sorry Sue," Lucy said apologetically while Edmund snickered, picking up the book that had been knocked out of Susan's grasp.

"We're going to have to work together." Edmund said, lending Susan a hand as she got to her feet, brushing herself off as best she could. She took a deep breath.

"All right fine. I'm sorry for overreacting." She muttered, lowering her eyes to the ground. "We need to find Peter, but the instant we do I'm taking us straight back home."

Susan and Edmund started off into another argument, while Lucy sighed and walked around the trees. It felt so good to be back. The strength that Narnia gave her was flowing back into her veins with each breath she took. She felt it pulsing through her with excitement.

"Come on you two!" She cried excitedly. "I think I've found the way out of here!"

* * *

"We need to find out way to Caspian." Peter said firmly. "From there, he can help us find the others I'm sure. He'll also be able to fill us in as to what's going on."

"Right," said Lara. "You don't happen to recognize this place, do you?"

Peter shook his head. It all looked very vast to him. There were many fields like this in Narnia. He bit his lip and looked around, trying to decide on which direction would be best to take.

"I guess we can't do much except pick a way and start walking." He shrugged. "We're bound to end up somewhere with civilization and from there we can get directions."

"But Narnia is at war, remember?" Lara frowned, picking herself up off the ground and smoothing out her gray pleated skirt.

"So we'll have to be careful." Peter said, standing up to join her.

"All right Mr. High King." Lara laughed. "Which direction are you picking?"

Peter frowned. "I'm guessing it's close to midday. I'm going to follow the sun. It sets in that direction if I'm correct, and if my memory serves me right it could be the way to the castle."

"Clever thinking." Lara said, looking impressed.

"Thanks." Peter grinned and the pair headed off, feeling happier then ever to be back.

They walked on for hours. Peter finally had time to ask all of his burning questions and receive full detailed answers. Lara told him more about her life before England and the people she knew. Peter was curious to know more about Elomeer, the friend turned enemy who had banished Lara from her home.

Lara described him as an eager competitor who hated to lose but loved to win. They had grown up thicker then thieves but one-day things started to change.

Peter was nervous to ask why. Lara had been avoiding the reason as to why he had been angry with her. So Peter settled on asking another question, that was almost equally as awkward but to tempting not to bring up.

"So, how exactly do you remember me? I mean, when we lived here, of course."

Lara turned to him and smiled.

"You really don't remember me, do you?"

"Well, I do. In a way." Peter added, and retold the dream that he had had of her.

"That's more or less how we met." Lara smiled, picking a flower up off the ground and playing with its pedals.

"You were a great friend." She went on. "Piff loved you of course, but Elomeer—"

She paused, and picked off a petal, letting it float to the ground. Peter swallowed nervously. For some reason, every time she said Elomeer's name his stomach lurched.

"He was insanely jealous of you. It drove him mad."

"Jealous?" Peter blanched. "But—"

"Let's just say." Lara smiled mysterious. "You and I grew rather close. I really can't believe you don't remember. Maybe Aslan didn't want you to."

"Why would he make me forget?" Peter asked crossly. That made no sense.

Lara sighed. "We were older then."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He blurted.

She stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Let's rest a while." She said quietly, sitting down crossed legged on the soft grass. Peter followed suit, unbuttoning the top buttons from his shirt as the heat inched higher.

"This is difficult to explain to you." She said and picked another flower, uprooting it from the dark earth. "Maybe now that you're here you'll remember soon enough. Because I think it could be part of the reason were here."

Peter stared deep into her pale eyes, hoping for a glimpse into the past in her deep twin pools of blue. A flicker of the dream flashed through his mind, but that was all.

"If you tell me the story, it might come back to me."

She inhaled deeply, her chest rising and falling as she exhaled. She twisted her lips, deep in thought.

"It began soon after we first met. We shared a lot in common and spent a great deal of time together. Since we were older, you must realize, our connection grew deeper then mere friendship. I dreaded being away from you. You were my safe haven Peter, I felt incomplete without you. Elomeer thought he was being replaced. You told me not to trust him, to leave with you but I didn't listen. I still believed he would come round and we'd all be friends somehow. I was wrong. It took a long time to get used to living in England, but it was impossible to forget about—"

She tripped over the last word. Started to say 'you' but changed it at the last moment.

"My life here." She finished.

Peter was unsure what to say.

"I'm sure that's a lot for you to think about." Lara smiled gently, laying a tender hand on Peter's arm.

"I could tell you some funny things we did that I remember. It might help to jog your memory." She offered, standing up.

"I'd like that." Peter replied, hoisting his body to his feet. He glanced up at the sun; it was beating down strong but had shifted along the sky.

They continued to walk through the fields, which eventually led them to a roughly cut dirt road. This brought them hope so they decided to travel it, anxiously anticipating running into a friendly face.

It was late evening when they came across the spring. Eager with thirst they drank and Peter searched about for some food. With luck he stumbled upon an apple tree, which not only offered food but more hope for he remembered finding apple trees the last time he was in Narnia.

They decided to sleep in a soft patch of grassy hill by the stream. The soft murmur of the trickling water and the faint singing of crickets filled their ears. There were no need for words; they had talked all day. Each swapping stories and memories from their past lives.

Lying in the grass next to Lara, Peter felt a sincere calm wash over him. He stared up into the vast night sky. The first stars were just peaking out as his eyelids drifted off into a deep sleep.

He dreamt the same dream he had had before. Wandering towards the steam, when suddenly the piercing eagle cry and the loud swooping noise of wings filled his ears.

He awoke with a jolt, only to find he had not been dreaming the noises. For right in front of him, staring him straight in the face were two sharp, beady black eyes and a sharp, angled beak.

"Welcome back my king. We've been waiting for you."


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**...**

Peter rubbed his eyes wildly in disbelief, still convinced he was dreaming. When his sight returned to focus however, the giant griffin was still staring at him quizzically with his black, beady eyes.

The large creature arched it's back and ruffled its enormous feathers. Then he smiled, or at least, Peter hoped it was a smile. The beaky grin looked somewhat menacing.

"Please my king. I do not wish to alarm my mistress. We don't have much time. Will you wake her and bring her across the stream?"

"I, uhh, your mistress?" Peter asked groggily, rubbing the remainder of sleep from his crystal blue eyes.

"The lady Lara, of course!" The griffin replied, as though it was beyond obvious.

"Are you Piff?" Peter asked, brushing grass absently off of his shirt.

"Of course. Did you not recognize me sire?" The griffin cocked his head with a furrowed brow.

"I'm afraid I, well, it's a long story. You want me to wake her?"

"Yes." The griffin nodded his majestic head. "I will wait across the stream."

He crouched and then silently lifted into the sky, disappearing a few meters across from the stream.

Peter turned to Lara, who was sleeping peacefully, curled up into a little ball like a kitten. He placed a hand on her side and gently shook her awake. She stirred slowly and opened one eye.

"Peter? What's the matter?" She yawned and stretched her arms over her head, looking up at him questioningly.

"Nothing's wrong. I've actually got some good news. Follow me." He smiled, holding out his hand.

She took it, still looking puzzled as he led her down to the stream and helped her across.

"Peter what are we doing—"

Her mouth fell open.

"I don't believe it." She whispered. Then her face broke into a huge grin as she rushed towards the creature immerging from the trees. Peter watched as Lara collapsed into the creature's giant lion paws and began to half laugh, half cry with sheer happiness.

"Oh Piff! It's really you!" She buried her face into his ruffled feathers. Piff let out a half purr, half bird cry of delight.

"My lady you have returned at last." He said, bowing his head.

"How did you know to find us?" She asked.

"The centaurs have been watching." Piff replied mysteriously. "Now come, we have little time to lose. The armies of Camparia are marching directly towards our path as we speak. We must fly here at once. There will be time to talk later."

"Do you know the way to Prince Caspian?" Peter asked hopefully, as Lara hurried to mount Piff's back.

"Of course sire, we should arrive a little after dawn if we aren't spotted."

"Excellent." Peter said as he jumped onto Piff's feathered back behind Lara.

"You better hold on tight." She smirked. "Piff likes to fly dangerously."

Before the words sunk in, Peter felt himself going flying backwards, nearly falling off as Piff lunged upward into the cool night air. Peter grabbed around Lara's middle as to not plummet to the ground below, which was slowly getting further and further away.

* * *

"We should rest here." Susan panted. Without waiting for the approval of the others, she sat down on the damp earth. The forest path was growing eerier in the darkness and she was sufficiently weary from the long walk.

Lucy, who had been leading the way, turned back and sighed.

"Oh all right. I just want to get out of these woods. They're a bit creepy."

"I don't think we're going to be getting out of here anytime soon." Susan muttered grumpily.

"Oh cheer up Sue." Edmund entered the small clearing, whistling a merry tune to himself.

"This is as good of a place as any. Help me get some wood Lucy, we can spark up a little fire to keep us warm."

"I don't understand how you can be in such good spirits." Susan pouted, crossing her arms and kicking the dirt with her foot.

"I don't see how you can't be!" Lucy replied, shaking her head as she busied about collection sticks for the fire.

"Aren't you glad to be back in Narnia?" She paused, looking over at her sister.

"Not really." Came the grumbled reply. Lucy sighed and sat down beside her sister, placing a comforting hand on her back.

"He's got a reason for this, I'm sure of it Susan."

"I know. It's just not fair." She said quietly. "I was ready to stay. Every time we go back it just get's harder and harder to accustom. Leaving last time. I just—"

She burst into tears, falling onto Lucy's lap, sobbing.

"Oh Sue," Lucy rubbed her sister's back lovingly. "It's because of Caspian isn't it?"

Susan nodded miserably and sat back up, sniffing loudly.

"I don't want to do it again."

"I understand." Lucy hugged Susan tightly.

Edmund came back around the corner carrying a large stack of wood and tossing it on the ground.

"Girls." He muttered, shaking his head as he began to assemble the fire.

Several minutes away from the Pevensie's temporary campsite, marched a small regiment of Camparian soldiers. Unbeknownst to the children, the soldiers had spotted them earlier on in the day as they had wandered precariously through the woods.

"They must be Narnia spies." Muttered one tall, dark soldier. He had a giant scar seared across the whole left side of his face.

"We should take them in." Agreed another, who was short yet powerful looking, menacingly gripped the sheath of his sword.

The ten soldiers, who were fitted in their light, bronze armor all agreed and outlined a sneak approach. The crept silently through the trees, closer and closer towards the children, who were now trying to sleep on the damp earth below them.

Susan was snoring softly, so tired from the day behind her she had fallen asleep nearly instantly. Behind her, curled into a small ball lay Edmund, who was now just faintly drifted off. On Susan's other side, Lucy lay on her back, staring at the stars above her, unable to take the smile off her lips.

She sighed contentedly, taking in a deep breath of fresh air. She hoped that Peter was all right. She knew he must be, hopefully him and Lara had managed to stay together and were now working on a way to meet up with the others.

"Oh Aslan," she sighed aloud. "Thank you, thank you, thank you for bringing us back. For bringing us all back. It really is quite lovely. And I hope you show us what we are meant to do soon."

A bush twitched slightly to her side, and she turned, squinting in the darkness to see if she could make anything out.

A faint glimmer caught her eye in another direction and she turned again, feeling suddenly nervous.

"Susan." She whispered, prodding her sister in the side.

"Ehnnn. Quiet Lu. Tryin' to sleep. Sleep very well, all right?" Susan muttered and rolled over.

"Edmund?" Lucy said, daring to raise her voice a little hire.

Suddenly, without warning a large figure hurtled itself towards her from the bushing. Lucy screamed, but it was to late. Edmund and Susan awoke with a jolt, staring wildly around. Within seconds, they were surrounded.

"Oh rats." Susan choked.

"Get your bloody hands off of me! Do you know how I am?" Edmund was shouting furiously, trying to kick at the two soldiers who had grabbed him by the arms and legs. Lucy and Susan were trying to struggle as well but they were outnumbered, and out strengthened by the full-grown men.

"I'm a king of Narnia!" Edmund growled, expertly aiming a kick to the head of his captor.

"You could have spared mentioning that." Susan groaned, finally succumbing to defeat.

"King of Narnia?" The soldier laughed and hoisted Edmund off the ground.

"You fowl beasts! We'll get you for this! Don't you date gag me I errghph—"

Lucy had begun to cry in fear as the tall soldier bound her arms and legs.

"Susan! The book—"

But a gag was shoved through her teeth and she was unable to finish her sentence. Susan nodded at her sister, gesturing to her coat. Before bed, she had tucked it into her inside pocket for safekeeping. If it really was their ticket back home there was no way she was going to misplace it. Thankfully, it was dark and the soldiers had not noticed the obscure lump in her side.

"Back to the horses. We'll take them to the valley. I'm sure the King will want to question them."

And with that, the three Pevensie's were blindfolded and tossed onto the backs of horses that rode off into the night.

* * *

_Dark clouds circled overhead as he ran through the field. The grass yanked and tugged at his ankles, getting caught as he desperately tried to run past them. He was running out of time. He had to get closer, there was no time left. But where was he running? Why couldn't he remember? In frustration he pushed himself to run harder. In his sudden burst of speed, a slice of grass wrapped its way viciously around his ankle and he fell, immersed in sudden pain. It was going to be to late! He had to remember! Why couldn't he just remember?_

Peter's eyes flicked open. Immediately he thought he was going to die. The ground was several hundred feet below him and his stomach gave a lurch as he adjusted to the height.

"All right back there?" Lara's voice called.

Peter straightened himself up.

"Yeah. Sorry. Must have dozed off. How on earth I managed to I'll never know."

His hands were still wrapped around Lara's waist. He assumed his head had been resting on her back and he was slightly embarrassed. Again however, Lara seemed unperturbed as she clung on to Piff's large feathery neck.

"Piff says we will have to land soon. Dawn is almost breaking, and he thinks it's best we stay hidden during the day. Then you can get some proper sleep."

She turned around and smiled at him. Peter felt his insides swell up to his annoyance. He thought back to the dream. It had been very strange, and unnerving. Yet somehow, made sense. It was as if something in his mind had been blocked. And it was bothering him more and more that he didn't know why. Sooner or later he was going to get to the bottom of this.

Piff began to circle lower to the ground and continued onward, yet more slowly and cautiously now. Peter sighed heavily, feeling disorientated and sick. His mind was reeling with to many thoughts.

As soon as they had some sleep, he thought. Then he would put himself to work trying to figure out this mess.

**A/N:** _I apoligize for the shortness of this chapter! I really rushed to update. The next one will be longer and better written, I promise. Enjoy! Keep those awesome reviews coming! You guys are the best._


	9. Chapter Eight

_Chapter Eight_

**...**

* * *

Far away in the great castle of Narnia, a weary king slept. His sleep was troubled and plagued by violent nightmares. The slightest noise in his chambers almost always caused him to stir and wake with a jolt. Tonight was no different. The wind howled through his window, depriving him of his well needed rest.

He lay awake, chest heaving with sweat from the terrible dreams. For the past six months he had been having the same reoccurring vision. Susan was there, always. Her long dark hair and sweet, slow smile. She seemed like a distant memory now to Caspian, almost as though the kings and queens of old had only been to Narnia in his daydreams. But no, the dreams reassured him that the four Pevensies had been here.

Tonight however, the dream had been different, more vivid. Susan was in danger. But how could that be? She was back where she belonged, in her world; untouchable to Caspian and all of Narnia. Yet something inside him propelled his thoughts into wondering…

He rose from his bed and began to dress absentmindedly. He paced the room back and forth in an attempt to clear his head. A walk would do him good perhaps. He grabbed a cloak from a nearby chair and wrapped it around himself before exiting his chambers.

Outside, the sky was a deep charcoal but clear as glass. Caspian climbed to the tallest tower of his castle, slowing ambling up each step deep in thought. The moon had fully risen above him, illuminating his walk.

He rested his hands on the cold stone of the wall and peered out at the stretching land in front of him; his land, his country, his whole soul. And now it was in danger and as were all of his people. He sighed heavily, wrapping his clock around his muscular body when suddenly, something caught his attention in the corner of his eye. He squinted through the night, trying to make out the curious blur he had just seen. Suddenly, without warning, there was a crashing thud and a piercing cry from behind him.

He spun round, not prepared in the slightest for what he was about to see.

"Caspian!" The boy gasped as he toppled off of the enormous griffin. He clutched at his chest as he fell to his knees. "Caspian, you've got to help, I—"

He crumpled to the ground. Caspian's insides leapt as he recognized the face. The high king Peter had just fainted on his balcony.

* * *

White lights. His brain would only function on one thing, drifting lazily through the white haze, focusing only on the words _breathe in and breathe out. _Slowly, a question formed in his thoughts. Where am I? He frowned. Or was he frowning? He couldn't tell. What exactly was going on? More questions. The white light began to flicker and fade, the barriers of unconsciousness beginning to crumble and fall away. Then suddenly…

He sat bolt upright and stared wildly around at his surroundings. He was in a lush, comfortable bed with white sheets and blankets. A searing ache in his chest caused him to collapse back into a lying position.

"Careful my king. You are badly wounded, but everything is all right now."

"Where? Where am I?" He managed weakly.

"My castle. Your safe now."

Another voice, a familiar one. Peter's heartbeat rose.

"Caspian!"

"Yes it's me." Caspian smiled warmly as he sat down beside Peter's bed. A dutiful badger was carefully soaking bandages at a nearby table.

"Is it ever good to see you." Peter grinned weakly as the pain shot as his chest again.

"You needed bother explaining the story. Lara has filled me in on everything, as highly preposterous as it is, all I can say is that I am most happy you have returned."

"Is she all right?"

"She's fine, same with Piff the griffin. They are currently having dinner in the dining hall."

"So you know?" Peter asked, a sudden fear rising in his throat. "Susan and the others—"

"Yes I know. And I have already made full arrangements for a search party. They will be riding out from the castle in a matter of mere hours. But for now, once you have rested we will discuss the events that are a foot in Narnia. Evil things have entered our world." He finished darkly, his deep eyes looking solemn.

"I will return after you have slept." Caspian stood up and motioned for the door. "Until then my king."

Peter closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. The rattled experience from the night before had left him shaken. They had been attacked by a regiment of archers as they had flown across an empty space with little trees to shelter them. Piff's left wing had been badly wounded and it had been a struggle to continue the journey. Peter felt at his chest tenderly where the arrow tip had pierced him. He had suffered worse in the past. For a now, he knew that Caspian was right and the best thing for him was more rest. His eyelids felt heavy as he calmed himself and he soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Lara's dark hair flickered in the gentile breeze on top of the tower. From beside her, Piff ruffled his wings anxiously.

"You can't fly until your wing is fully healed." Lara said sternly, as if reading his thoughts.

"Not even a quick round about the castle?" Piff pleaded, snapping his jaw at a fly that buzzed past his majestic head.

"I'm sorry Piff. The more you rest the sooner you'll be able to fly."

The griffin grunted and sunk onto the stone floor of the castle turret.

"Here comes Lord Caspian." He remarked, turning his beady eyes.

Lara turned and smiled warmly at the approaching figure.

"Thank you for coming to meet me."

"It is my pleasure Lady." Caspian returned the smile as we walked up to stand with her. 'How are your quarters suiting you?"

"Wonderful. Thank you so much for your hospitality."

"Your arrival is more then we could ever have hoped for." Caspian rested his arms on the tower wall beside Lara.

"Our land is in grave danger." He murmured quietly.

Lara swallowed and nodded.

"I'm here to do whatever I can do help, though I'm afraid that's not much."

Caspian smiled warmly at her and touched her right arm.

"I'm sure it is. I've heard many stories about you."

"That was the old me." Lara scoffed. "I'm more or less useless now."

Caspian was about to retort but Lara changed the subject.

"How is he?"

"Doing better. He should be fully healed within the next few days."

"That's good." Lara's blue eyes seemed distant and lost in thought.

"I know you've already explained your situation to me." Caspian said quietly. "Are you planning on speaking with him about it further?"

"I'm not sure. Not yet at least." Lara sighed. "It's sort of a complicated situation. He doesn't remember."

"Mm." Caspian nodded understandingly. "It is complicated. Suppose his memories return now that he's back?"

"Perhaps. But even then—"

Piff sneezed and ruffled his feathers from behind them causing both of them to jump.

"By the lions mane I cannot stand it any longer!" Piff moaned.

"Piff," Lara warned. "I told you, absolutely not."

The griffin scowled at her and slumped back down on the ground.

"We should go prepare for dinner." Caspian said, straightening himself up. He was very tall, Lara noted, and very handsome.

"I'll see you in a while then." Lara smiled politely and the two bid their farewells.

"He's right you know." Piff said in a knowing tone.

Lara signed once more and stared out at the vast, stretching land in front of her. She knew they were right, but still…

"I don't think it's time yet."

"Sooner or later you're going to have to." Piff cawed and ruffled his feathers once more.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's short. But I didn't want you guys to think that I had given up! I'll update again soon, I promise! Let me know what you think!

* * *


	10. Chapter Nine

By the next day, Peter was able to stand and walk about freely on his own two feet. The badger had cleaned and dressed his wound and he was well on his way to a full recovery. He breakfasted in the great hall with Caspian and the rest of the royal subjects, chatting merrily over eggs and toast. By lunch however, Caspian had declared they would meet in the room beneath the western tower for a council.

Peter noticed immediately that Lara had been noticeably absent from breakfast this morning, but when he had asked, Caspian replied that she was taking a tour of the stables. When Peter asked if she would be present at the council, Caspian assured him she would and then proceeded to change the subject back to his injury.

"Are you quite sure you are well enough?"

"I'm fine Caspian." Peter replied, growing slightly suspicious of Caspian's attempts to sway the conversation away from Lara. However, They finished dining and Peter had an hour or so to kill before the council was to be held. He decided to take a walk of the castle grounds for some fresh air.

The sun shone heavily down on him and he wandered through the grassy meadows, his heart filling full enough to burst with joy for being back in Narnia. Instantly, he felt a twinge of guilt strike him as he remembered his siblings. He hoped they had not been separated from one another. And what of the book? He shuddered at the thought of it falling into the wrong hands.

As he roamed deep in thought, he failed to notice the figure lying in the grass several feet from him. A familiar voice cut into his thoughts.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Peter jumped. The figure was of course Lara, who now sat up and motioned for him to join her.

"Missed you at breakfast." He said promptly as he sat down beside her in the soft grass.

Lara smiled. "I woke up early. I couldn't wait to walk around."

"I know what you mean." Peter sighed, sprawling himself out on the grass and staring up at the blue, cloudless sky.

"I do hope the others are alright."

"Caspian sent the search parties out first thing. We'll find them soon."

"Did you ever have brothers and sisters? Back here in Narnia I mean." Peter asked.

Lara shook her head and plucked a flower from the ground absently. "Piff is the closest thing I've ever had to the brother."

"I say!" Peter exclaimed, realizing something for the first time. "He must be awfully old by now if he was alive back in our time."

Lara laughed. "Griffins live for centuries upon centuries. Piff is half way through his 6th one."

"Golly." Peter chuckled. "I couldn't even imagine living that long. Then I can I suppose I've already lived out a full life time here, and I'll live out another back—"  
He was going to say home, but something stopped him. Being in Narnia, breathing the sweet air and laying in the grass. He already was home.

"Something has been bothering me." Peter said, turning to look up at Lara.

She said nothing, but Peter guessed she already knew what he was going to say.

"I want to know why I can't remember you."

Sadness clouded over her blue eyes.

"But you remember me. Don't you?" He asked gently.

"Yes." She said quietly, not looking away.

"Why—" Peter paused, unsure of how to word his question. "Why do you think I can't remember?"

He watched as she swallowed and plucked the petals from the flower.

"I think it had something to do with Elomeer's spell."

Peter shuddered at the name.

"Did I, Did I try to stop him?"  
Lara nodded.

"I had another dream. While I fell asleep when we were flying. I dreamed I was trying to get someone, but then I ran out of time. Do you think these dreams could be my memories?"

"I think it's possible. Somehow your mind has been blocked Peter. And I don't think it was by good magic. This whole thing is very complicated."

"You're telling me." Peter sighed glumly.

Lara placed a hand on his arm and smiled sadly.

"We'll figure this out." She said. "Somehow, I know we will."

Peter reached out and placed his hand over hers. Warmth and comfort spread through his fingertips at the touch.

"I'm glad I found you again." Lara said.

"Me too." Peter smiled.

Meanwhile, I'm sure your all wondering what had happened to the other Pevensies. The next several hours of their journey was confusing for them, as they were all blindfolded and could only guess from their other senses what was going on. Susan's ears were filled with the clopping of horse hooves colliding with hard earth and the smell of sweating soldiers and horses. However, she thought she could smell damp grass on top of this, and heard a distant trickle of flowing water. The water noise soon grew until he ears were full of the roaring sensation of rushing water.

A waterfall! She thought trying desperately to remember all she could of waterfalls in Narnia. She could still feel the book brushing against her skin from her inside coat pocket. She prayed that as soon as they had reached wherever they were going that the book would not be discovered.

Lucy and Edmund were equally as confused and frightened as Susan as they traveled through the night on the back on the soldier's horses. Lucy had to bite her lip quite hard to stop the tears from flowing. Finally, after what seemed the horses slowed to a brisk trot, then a walk, and then finally stopped. The Pevensies felt themselves being lifted from the horses and roughly tossed on the hard ground beneath them.

They blindfolded were lifted. Thankfully, it was still dark out so the children's eyes were not blinded by light. They squinted and blinked, fully disorientated as they tried to take in their surroundings.

What they had assumed to be hard earth was actually smooth rock. It was damp and cold beneath them and their ears were still ringing with the noise of rushing water.

By Joe, Susan thought. We're behind a waterfall!

"Lucy! Edmund! Are you two alright?" She asked, now crawling over to hug her to younger siblings.

"Yes. Yes we're alright." They replied shakily.

"You two keep an eye on these three while I go fetch us some vitals and inform his royal emperor of our findings." The tallest soldier ordered the others. He was clearly their captain.

"We're not spies!" Susan cried out desperately. "We've gotten lost! We were trying to find our way out of the woods! I've never even heard of a place called Narnia before I—"

The soldier growled at her menacingly.

"Quiet the lot of you or I'll put your gags back in."

That, undoubtedly, shut Susan up.

"You always were terrible at acting." Edmund muttered to her under his breath.

As the Captain marched off down the cave, the two other soldiers sat several feet away from the Pevensies and watched them suspiciously.

"Oh whatever are we going to do?" Lucy whimpered.

"We can't fight our way out of here." Edmund sighed. "And even if we managed to escape, we've absolutely no idea where we are!"

"It's hopeless." Lucy began. "I—"  
But she stopped halfway through her sentence. For her and Edmund had just noticed that Susan's eyes had grown very wide as she reached inside her coat pocket.

"I wonder…" She said breathlessly. "It just might…"

"Sue?" Lucy and Edmund asked in unison.

Susan held a finger to her lips and motioned for them to inch nearer, without rousing the suspicion of the soldiers.

"I've got a plan." She whispered hurriedly. "We need to cause a diversion."


End file.
